forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sos'Umptu Baenre
| formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Drow | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Lolth | languages = Drow Sign | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Yvonnel Baenre | spouses = | siblings = Gromph Baenre Triel Baenre Bladen'Kerst Baenre Doquaio Baenre Jarlaxle Baenre Quenthel Baenre Dantrag Baenre Vendes Baenre Berg'inyon Baenre | children = | familyrefs = | class = Cleric | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Sos'Umptu Baenre was a daughter of Yvonnel Baenre and a cleric of Lolth. Description Sos'Umptu was about the height of Quenthel Baenre. Personality Sos'Umptu had a calculated and deliberate malice. She was the least ambitious of the Baenre daughters and was content to be the keeper of the Baenre chapel, refusing opportunities to gain more power, such as becoming the Mistress of Arach-Tinilith. She spent much of her time creating a jeweled spider golem to guard the chapel. History Sos'Umptu served as the keeper of the House Baenre chapel in Menzoberranzan for more than 200 years. During Matron Mother Triel Baenre's reign, Sos'Umptu served as Triel's advisor when her main advisors, Gromph and Quenthel, were not available. Sos'Umptu helped create the Fane of Quarvelsharess, a temple to Lolth where she served as a high priestess. She may have also been a mistress of Sorcere. During Matron Mother Quenthel Baenre's reign, Sos'Umptu originally served as First Priestess of House Baenre. In later years, she and Quenthel's daughter Myrineyl competed for the title of First Priestess. In preparation for Myrineyl graduating from the academy in 1480 DR, Sos'Umptu began laying foundations to begin her own house separate from House Baenre. In 1484 DR, Sos'Umptu briefly served as matron mother of the restored House Do'Urden, until she was replaced by Dahlia Sin'felle. She then became Mistress of Arach-Tinilith (replacing Quenthel), a position that was newly granted a seat on the Ruling Council. Relationships Sos'Umptu was the daughter of Matron Mother Yvonnel Baenre and thus the sister of Triel, Quenthel, Bladen'Kerst, Vendes, Dantrag, Berg'inyon, and Gromph, as well as Jarlaxle Baenre. In 1484 DR, Quenthel was her sole surviving sister. Sos'Umptu and Bladen'Kerst had a poor relationship, leaving Sos'Umptu to seek refuge in the House Baenre chapel. Appendix Appearances Novels *''Starless Night'' *''Siege of Darkness'' *''Daughter of the Drow'' *''Condemnation'' *''Night of the Hunter'' *''Rise of the King'' (mentioned) Sourcebooks *''Menzoberranzan (boxed set)'' *''Menzoberranzan: City of Intrigue'' *''A Reader's Guide to R. A. Salvatore's the Legend of Drizzt'' References Category:Females Category:Drow Category:Worshipers of Lolth Category:Priests Category:High priestesses Category:Members of House Baenre Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Clerics of Lolth Category:Members of House Do'Urden Category:Arach-Tinilith instructors Category:Matron mothers Category:Inhabitants of Arach-Tinilith